


Thorns and roses (Шипы и Розы)

by Detox_just_to_retox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Rating: NC17, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detox_just_to_retox/pseuds/Detox_just_to_retox
Summary: В мире, где больше не существует понятия «родственные души», Гарри вдруг просыпается с меткой на запястье.





	Thorns and roses (Шипы и Розы)

Интересно, есть ли такое чувство перед сном, когда ты понимаешь — завтра будет хороший день? Гарри с уверенностью мог бы сказать, что нет. Как нет и понятия для него — встать с той ноги.

В то утро он действительно встал не с той ноги, хотя… возможно, куда точнее было бы сказать, не с той руки.

Когда тебе двадцать, ты обычно не задумываешься над тем, что у тебя может внезапно начаться судорога в левой руке, потому что, ну… тебе всего двадцать. Но когда ты просыпаешься от мучительной и тянущей боли, словно яд распространяющейся по твоему телу, ты точно можешь сказать — что-то не так. Тут и гадать не надо — день обещает быть малоприятным.

Для Гарри каждый день был сплошным занудным днем сурка — учеба, вечерняя смена на работе, домашнее задание, холодный ужин и сон. И так по кругу. Университетская жизнь явно не самое веселое, что с ним случалось, но по-другому у него не было. Его не звали на вечеринки, не знакомились, чтобы подружиться, да и даже ручку на паре не просили. Наверное, он был слишком угрюмым, и это пугало людей. Ну, для него это была не такая уж и проблема.

Так вот… то утро. То утро явно не было таким уж занудным. А все, что последовало после него, уж точно нельзя было вписать в привычные рамки его старой жизни.

Гарри не идиот, он не рос где-то под камнем, в конце концов. То, что он провел детство в Холмс-Чапеле не значило, что он не знал о соулмейтах. Сказочные родственные души, о которых любила грезить его сестра, вечерами просматривая сопливые романтические комедии, где однажды герой видит у себя на запястье метку, а потом сталкивается со своей половинкой, и они не могут отвести глаз друг от друга. Их метки идеально сочетаются, как и они сами. В общем, та еще бредятина. Гарри обычно насмешливо дразнил сестру за эти девчачьи слабости, хотя сам всегда с интересом слушал рассказы матери о том, что когда-то вся эта история с соулмейтами не была такой уж сказкой. Люди действительно находили себе пару благодаря рисункам, надписям, или чем-то там еще на их руках, шеях, лодыжках. Она говорила, что то, что отражается на вашем теле и есть ваша особенность. Если на твоей шее красивый знак в форме сияющего сердца — значит ты необычайно добрый и открытый человек. А если на твоей щеке маленькое облачко, значит ты мечтатель, и так далее. Это все казалось очень смешным, но мать говорила, что у твоего соулмейта обязательно будет нечто похожее, сочетающееся. И вы непременно поймете, что вы созданы друг для друга.

Когда Гарри увидел покрасневшую кожу на своей руке и черные чернила, разъедающие ее изнутри и просачивающиеся наружу, он не знал, что сделать — закричать, звать на помощь или бежать в ванную, надеясь, что перекись смоет этот кошмар и уймет боль. Но вместо всего этого он бросился к телефону. Тяжело дыша, он пытался объяснить матери и, слушающей его нервные речи, Джемме, что за хрень такая расползается по его руке.

Тогда он был до смерти напуган.

Сейчас он с насмешкой смотрит на розовый стебель с шипами, обернутый вокруг его запястья словно браслет и похожий больше на терновый венец. Но мать сказала, что это именно роза, потому что терновый венец означает страдания, а Гарри не страдалец, он — колючий и неприступный засранец, прямо как эти шипы.

Обычно он фыркает, когда она говорит это. Но она очень редко это говорит. Чаще всего они с Джеммой смотрят на него, будто радуга снизошла до его головы, и спустился лепрекон, вручая ему горшочек с золотом. Но это, в общем-то, его не удивляет. Не каждый день на руке у человека вырисовывается подобная метка. А если быть честными…

— Последний раз соулмейты встречались почти пятьдесят лет назад, — говорит его лечащий врач — мистер Хейген, седоволосый мужчина преклонных лет. Он обычно всегда сцепляет свои пальцы и перебирает ими, когда говорит с Гарри. А после того, как у Стайлса обнаружилась эта «особенность» говорить они стали очень часто.

На следующий день после того, как Гарри позвонил матери, она и Джемма бросились в Лондон, чтобы немедленно отвести Гарри к специалисту, который уж точно разъяснит им как же так вышло, что в мире, где родственные души больше не рождаются, запястье мальчика вдруг клеймится само по себе.

Найти мистера Хейгена было действительно непросто. Людей, изучающих соулмейтов, почти не осталось.

В их первый сеанс, врач смотрел на Гарри как на призрака.

Во второй, Гарри узнал, что теперь, когда существует его родственная душа, по-настоящему он сможет полюбить только её (ну, или его, тут уж как получится). И это новость была явно не из лучших, потому что, что это еще за правила такие?

Для Гарри это звучало совсем уж не романтично — знать, что ты не сможешь любить кого-то, просто потому что на твоей руке какая-то глупая картинка.

Собственно, его можно понять, ведь однажды из-за таких вот «недопониманий» люди и перестали придавать ценность «соулмейтам», позволяя их количеству таять, как снегу на солнце в весенний день. До тех пор, пока ни одного соулмейта в итоге не осталось.

— Я думаю, это будет очень просто найти твоего соулмейта, Гарри, — доктор мягко улыбается ему и Энн, сидящей рядом с сыном. — Наверняка, у него метка появилась тогда же, когда и у тебя. Рано или поздно станет известно кто этот человек. Мы можем огласить…

— Нет! — Гарри вдруг нервно откашливается, быстро смотря на мать. Он не боится, он не трус, даже если женщина смотрит на него как на запуганного ребенка. Просто Гарри… не хочет.

— Мне не нужен этот чертов соулмейт, — бросает он. — Я не хочу знать кто это. Я не обязан любить кого-то только потому, что так вдруг решила вселенная.

— Но Гарри-

Он демонстративно выставляет руку, призывая Энн замолчать.

— Это моё дело, верно?

Доктор и женщина неуверенно кивают.

— Если я собираюсь быть с кем-то, то только потому, что сам этого хочу.

— Гарри, можно дать совет? — мистер Хейген говорит мягко и немного медлительно. Гарри вздыхает и дает знак, что «можно».

— Я понимаю, что сейчас все немного иначе. Люди думают, что все это против них, против их воли… Но родственная душа это не навязанное вселенной чувство. Пойми Гарри, это дар, который тебе достался. Мне действительно больно видеть, как ты отказываешься от него.

— А мне действительно больно думать, что я кому-то принадлежу против своей воли. Я не вещь. Я не хочу зависеть от кого-то или… Мне жаль, что это я. Мне жаль, что это не мама или не вы, док. Мне жаль, что это вдруг досталось мне, потому что я этого не хочу.

Они больше не разговаривают об этом, и Гарри больше не ходит на приемы к мистеру Хейгенсу. Он вообще начинает считать, что может жить спокойно и дальше, возвращаясь к своей рутине, и не вспоминать больше такой маленький нюанс, как то, что он единственный в мире соулмейт.

Через несколько дней он окончательно приходит в себя, прогоняя лишние мысли из головы, потому что он не хочет заморочить её всей этой фигней как Джемма. Он не будет сидеть и ждать, что однажды объявится его родственная душа, и они заживут долго и счастливо. Он не такой уж наивный.

Никто явно не замечает в нем никаких изменений, что еще раз убеждает его в том, что он сможет жить с этим и дальше.

Он раскладывает новый товар по полкам в том небольшом продуктовом магазинчике, в котором он работает. «Billiʼs» удобное место, потому что оно недалеко от его квартиры и находится прямо напротив студенческих корпусов. Гарри ненароком думает о том, как неудивительно то, что его метка появилась на запястье — самом примитивном и популярном месте. Потому что он сам по себе обычный и банальный. Наверное, и его соулмейт такой же неудачник, ведь они же «родственные души». А раз Гарри такой, значит и его половинка такая же.

Это мысль уже не первая и даже не вторая за последнее время. Это стало случаться все чаще и чаще. Обычно он просто думает о чем-то своем и тут же мимолетом смотрит на одного из своих однокурсников, произнося про себя «а что, если это он…» или «хоть бы это была не Элисон Миллс, я с ней долго не протяну…». Это глупо и по-идиотски, но эти мысли сами собой заполоняют его голову против воли. Такое чувство, что вся его решимость уходит и весь его интеллект резко падает, когда он думает о том, какие бы были на вкус губы его родственной души.

Упаковка с приправой падает из его рук, и он ругается себе под нос, прежде чем поставить её на место. Между полок вдруг мелькает знакомая светло-каштановая макушка, а позже потерянный взгляд парня напротив встречается с его.

Гарри жалеет, что в его руках больше нет приправы, на которую можно отвлечься, пока парень с его университета подходит к нему. У него в руках пустая корзинка, а движения его немного нервные.

— Привет, — неуверенно произносит он.

— Привет.

Гарри смотрит на потертую джинсовку парня, замечая глупые детские нашивки на ней. Розочки и тюльпаны и еще кучу всего на его рукавах и груди. Если бы он мог, он бы закатил глаза.

— Я ищу сухую смесь для мороженого, — откашливается парень. Челка немного спадает ему на глаза, и он каким-то слишком изящным движением убирает её назад.

— Она чуть дальше, возле попкорна для микроволновок, вон там, — Гарри кивает в нужном направлении, желая хоть за что-то зацепиться взглядом, чтобы прекратить разговаривать с парнем.

— Спасибо, — улыбается тот и, выждав секунду (непонятно зачем), оборачивается, двигаясь к полкам. И рот Гарри открывается сам собой, когда он произносит:

— Вообще-то, сухое мороженое редкостное дерьмо. Лучше возьми готовое.

Он тут же зажимает свои губы, желая закрыть их руками, но это было бы слишком странно. Парень в джинсовке оборачивается, и его лицо будто светлеет.

— Может, ты тогда поможешь мне выбрать?

Гарри ведет его к холодильникам с мороженым, и на выбор есть только шоколадное, фисташковое и со вкусом яблочного пирога. Он достает последнее и осторожно, не касаясь чужих пальцев, отдает его парню.

— Я — Луи, — усмехается он и смотрит на Гарри. Стайлсу кажется, будто мороженое было вовсе и не нужно этому парню, он стал гораздо счастливее не тогда, когда взял его, а когда сказал свое имя.

— Я знаю, мы учимся вместе. По вторникам у нас общие пары.

Луи кивает, покачивая в руках ведерко с мороженым.

— Да. Эм… спасибо. — он указывает на свою покупку, и Гарри выдыхает, надеясь, что их разговор наконец окончен, потому что парень уже собирается пройти мимо, к кассе, но вдруг останавливается, будто что-то забыл.

— Ты — Гарри? Да?

Сердце Гарри внезапно заходится в истеричном биении. Откуда этот парень вообще может знать его имя?

— Э-э, да?

— Ты спрашиваешь или утверждаешь? — мистер «девчачьи шмотки» улыбается ему, и взгляд его становится каким-то слишком уж томным, и Гарри искренне надеется, что тот не пытается с ним флиртовать.

— Конечно, утверждаю. Я имел в виду, откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

Гарри не хочет быть грубым, ну, почти всегда. Но это случается само собой, возможно от того, что он все еще полон детских комплексов, делающих его застенчивым и загнанным в собственный панцирь, а может потому, что он просто считает себя тем парнем, который никогда не вливается в компанию и не может завести друзей. Он чертов Холден Колфилд, вот в чем проблема.

Все же его вопрос звучит довольно грубо и недовольно, но Луи все равно дергает уголками губ, давая улыбке растянуться по лицу, когда тыкает пальцем в бейджик Гарри. Ну, разве Стайлс не придурок?

Он может выдохнуть лишь смущенное «Оу», прежде чем парень звонко усмехается.

Гарри должен признать, что Луи довольно милый. По крайне мере потому, что они разговаривают уже почти пять минут и за все это время тот ни разу не съязвил, не поддел Гарри, не сказал что-либо грубое, хотя Стайлс вел себя не лучшим образом. А еще у этого Луи довольно очаровательные морщинки под глазами, когда он улыбается ему, но все это не имеет никакого значения, когда Гарри понимает, что ему не предназначено полюбить кого-то вроде Луи. Долбанутые законы вселенной.

Луи кидает ведерко с мороженым в свою корзину и неловко топчется на месте, и Гарри правда не знает, откуда возникает эта отвратительная неловкость.

— Знаешь, мой друг — Зейн, устраивает вечеринку в эту субботу, и, если ты хочешь…

Гарри мечется внутри самого себя, как загнанная в угол белка, не понимая, как вообще так произошло, что его жизнь стала похожа на… это. Симпатичный парень флиртует с ним и приглашает куда-то, а на его запястье отметка, которая могла бы сделать его героем очередного сопливого фильма о соулмейтах.

В любом случае Луи ждет ответа долгих несколько секунд, пока Гарри хмурится и откашливается, прежде чем выдать максимально вежливое «нет, спасибо».

— Не любишь вечеринки? — тут же находится сладкий джинсовый мальчик. — В смысле, ну, я тоже не люблю. Люди… — усмехается он. — Это будет что-то вроде дружеских посиделок, нас будет не много, правда.

— Тогда зачем ты зовешь меня? — подозрительно спрашивает Гарри. Господи, почему он ведет себя так странно, будто Луи собирается зарезать его в подозрительной квартире «друга», а останки закопать за лесом?

Лицо Луи как-то тускнеет. Вопрос Гарри выводит его из равновесия, и он лишь производит неуверенный звук «э-э».

— Извини, я просто подумал. Ладно, не важно. В любом случае, спасибо за мороженое.

Жалящая улыбка Луи на прощание ударяет Гарри по совести. Он просто поворачивается к холодильнику с мороженным и, видя свое размытое отражение, спрашивает сам себя: «Что со мной не так?». Он знает что. Это все эта дебильная татуировка на его запястье, точно-точно.

В конце концов, он украдкой поглядывает на то, как Луи расплачивается за свои покупки на кассе и быстрым уверенным шагом покидает магазинчик.

Оставшийся вечер проходит отстойно. Он распределяет новый товар по полкам, носит коробки из подсобки и терпит ехидную улыбку Найла — его единственного друга, если так можно назвать парня, с которым он работает пять дней в неделю и которому иногда рассказывает несмешные шутки.

Найл — светловолосый ирландский парень, которого любой назвал бы душой компании. Он из тех людей, что улыбаются клиентам, отпускают для них парочку комплиментов и желают удачного дня. Честно говоря, первые дни работы это дико раздражало Гарри, но сейчас это даже умиляет его. Найл умеет расположить к себе, а Гарри слишком одинок, чтобы не поддаться его шарму.

Иногда они меняются обязанностями — Гарри стоит на кассе, а Найл приводит в порядок торговый зал, но чаще всего именно Хоран с его сладкой солнечной улыбочкой выбивает чеки со словами «с вас три шестьдесят девять. Хорошего дня, сэр!». Ну, это и не удивительно.

Порой они задерживаются после смены, устраивая небольшой турнир по «уно» или Гарри изредка приглашает Найла к себе и они смотрят глупые фильмы, чавкая попкорном как маленькие дети. Наверное, они все-таки друзья.  
Но сегодня Найл действительно бесит.

— Эй, Хазз, твой бойфренд? — саркастично бросает он, когда Гарри приносит из подсобки очередную коробку с соками. Он лишь закатывает глаза на глупую подколку.

— Неа, спрашивал твой номерок, уж больно ты приглянулся ему, ирландский ты гном.

Найл прыскает на этот выпад, облокачиваясь локтями на столешницу у кассы.

— Если б ему приглянулся я, он бы заикался передо мной, а не перед тобой. И вообще, гномы это не ирландские существа.

— А лепреконы? — усмехается Гарри, выставляя упаковки с соком на полки.

— Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос.

Стайлс расслабленно улыбается сам себе, забывая о происшествии с Луи и вообще другие свои заботы. Ему стоит чаще смеяться с Найлом, возможно тогда он не будет настолько угрюмым.

Ему трудно дотянуться до верхних полок, так что приходится встать на носочки и вытянуться чуть ли не в полный рост, чтобы поставить злосчастный сок на свое место. И в этот момент что-то громко хлопает позади него, и он слышит приглушенное «Ебанный, ты, святой Патрик».

Гарри почти готов развернуться и посмотреть, что же случилось, пока до него за долю секунды не приходит осознание, что рукав его кофты задрался, показывая то, что он так тщательно скрывал.

Он тут же резко одергивает края, натягивая ткань чуть ли не до костяшек и оборачивается, но, к сожалению, уже слишком поздно. Найл во все глаза пялится на него, переводя взгляд то на его запястье, то на смущенные глаза Гарри.

— Это не то…

— Ты — соулмейт! — чуть громче, чем хотелось бы кричит ирландец.

— Нет, господи! Это просто татуировка.

Гарри пытается хоть как-то выйти из положения, но Найл за секунду подлетает к нему и одергивает край рукава, рассматривая незамудренный рисунок.

— Ты — соулмейт, Гарри! У тебя же ебанная метка!

Найл похож на ребенка, который впервые попал в парк аттракционов. Его эмоции валят через край, когда он проводит пальцами по его коже, вертит его руку, пытаясь разглядеть каждую чернильную линию.

— Ты уже нашел его? Каково это? Что, кстати, означают шипы? А какой рисунок у твоего соулмейта?

Гарри пропускал вопрос за вопросом мимо ушей. Его блядский соулмейт это последняя тема, которую он хотел бы обсуждать.

— Я не знаю кто он, окей? И не хочу этого знать, — устало выдыхает он, прерывая, наконец, бесконечный поток вопросов.

Найл смотрит на него, будто тот убил его любимого хомячка или переехал кошку. Но еще больше в его взгляде читается недоумение.

— Ты прикалываешься, — наконец, неуверенно усмехается Хоран.

— Я не прикалываюсь.

— Что значит, ты не хочешь? Ты единственный в мире соулмейт! Ты…ты…ты как Амурский тигр, только еще круче!

— Чего?

— Я по телеку видел, они на грани исчезновения, — пожимает плечами парень.

— И что?

— И ты тоже! Ты должен найти соулмейта, Гарри! Ты должен вернуть в мир любовь! — Найл драматично хватает его за плечи, серьезно смотря на Гарри, будто тот супермен, обязанный спасти планету. Ну что за идиотизм.

— Не собираюсь я никого искать, — бурчит он, вырываясь из крепкой хватки. — То, что я амурский тигр не значит, что я должен спариваться с амурским тигром, ради появления новых тигрят, окей? Может они вымирают, потому что их не должно быть, ты не думал? Может, все это херня собачья?

Найл буквально ахает от его слов, очевидно, его голова забита той же ерундой, что и у Джеммы. Гарри скрещивает руки на груди, пытаясь отделаться от этого неприятного разговора. От каждого слова у него почему-то скребет по сердцу. Чувство какой-то обиды и одиночества заполняют его, когда он вспоминает слова врача о том, что он никогда не сможет по-настоящему влюбиться без этой дурацкой метки на запястье.

— Я не понимаю, Гарри, — задумчиво произносит Найл уже более мягко и спокойно. Он с сожалением смотрит на друга, пытаясь отыскать причину такого странного поведения, ведь обычно люди безумно счастливы узнать, что существует их родственная душа. Тогда, почти полвека назад, милая пара Пола и Каролины, последние из известных соулмейтов, были так влюблены друг в друга, что до сих пор про них пишут книжки, да снимают любовные киноленты. Они стали знаменитостями, но им не было ровным счетом никакого дела до этого момента, они просто были несказанно рады, что есть друг у друга.

А Гарри… Гарри чуть ли не заходится паром из ушей, когда думает о «несправедливости» судьбы.

— Меня просто бесит все это. Меня бесит, что какие-то высшие силы решили за меня, кого я буду должен полюбить. Ну, то есть, да какое они имеют право? Я сам могу найти кого-то, возможно, этот человек будет мне родственной душой куда больше, — говорит он гордо, но с тенью сомнения, которое немного пощипывает его внутренности.

— Ты такой идиот, Гарри, — снисходительно качает головой Найл. — Ты же знаешь, что просто оттягиваешь момент. Зачем ты противишься судьбе?

— Никому я не противлюсь, просто хочу сам решать с кем мне быть. Только что приходил этот Луи и флиртовал со мной, а что сделал я? Я стоял и думал о том, что не могу даже попытаться завязать с ним что-то, из-за этой вот фигни, — он демонстративно показывает пальцем на свое запястье и шипы вокруг него, будто действительно впиваются и приносят боль.

— Так он все-таки твой бойфренд, — игривый настрой Найла будто и не уходил, когда тот подмигивает Гарри, толкая его в плечо.

— Ой, заткнись, я только сегодня узнал его имя. И вообще, ты же секунду назад заливал мне про соулмейтов.

— Ну, вообще-то ты мог найти себе кого-нибудь. Несмотря на метку, — хитро произносит Хоран.

— Конечно, мог бы, — фыркает Стайлс.

— Но вряд ли у тебя бы вышло…

Гарри прищуривается и впивается в него взглядом как змея, наблюдающая за жертвой.

— Ты сейчас это с сарказмом сказал.

— Кто? Я? — Найл тыкает пальцем себе в грудь, изображая притворное удивление.

— Ой, ну вот только не надо, — предупреждающе говорит Гарри, качая головой.

— Да я не смею сомневаться в тебе!

— Всё, ни слова, пока ты не закончишь ломать эту комедию, — Гарри поднимает руки в сдающемся жесте, пока Хоран пожимает плечами, будто ничего и не произошло, говоря тихо «ладно».

Они смотрят друг на друга так, будто играют в покер и надо вот-вот раскрыть карты. Гарри откашливается, отворачиваясь обратно к коробке с соками, и Найл тоже пытается делать вид, что никакого разговора сейчас и не было. Но как только Стайлс тянется к очередной полке, позади него слышиться ненавязчивое, будто произнесенное между делом «ну так, ты себе кого-нибудь найдешь или…»  
Гарри резко разворачивается, хлопая по столешнице ладонью.

— Заметано, карлик!

Он кидает Найлу последний хлесткий взгляд, принимая вызов, и когда возвращается снова к своей работе, у него уже нет возможности увидеть довольную ухмылку друга.

***

 

Гарри, возможно, и, правда, немножечко идиот. В любом случае, он осознает это очень поздно, а если быть точнее в тот момент, когда он принимает предложение Найла сходить на «вечер свиданий» в кафе напротив его дома.

Это затея изначально очень тупая. Ну, кто ходит на эти устаревшие вечера свиданий? Разве что те, кому уже за пятьдесят. Тем не менее, флаер выглядел достаточно заманчиво для Хорана, чтобы сказать «думаю, это то, что нужно».  
Гарри же просто не хочет проигрывать в этом принципиальном споре. Он должен в переносном смысле надрать задницу Найлу.

И только поэтому, он, одетый в какую-то глупую рубашку и немыслимо узкие джинсы, стоит у входа в кафе.

Найл, конечно же, стоит с ним, потому что «не собираюсь пропускать все веселье». 

Разумеется, ему хочется видеть провал Гарри. Не то, чтобы Стайлс думал, что он не сможет никого склеить, если на нем печать соулмейта, скорее он думал, что обречен на провал тем, что он это он. Гарри ведь просто неуклюжий мальчишка, с вьющимися волосами, которые никак не уложить по-нормальному, с огромными ступнями и вечно недовольным взглядом. У него нет чувства юмора, и он ужасен во флирте, а еще природа не наградила его тем заразительным шармом, что есть у его друга. Так что, не удивительно, что он вообще находится в этом месте, и скорее всего так и уйдет отсюда один.

— Надо зарегистрировать тебя, — подмигивает Найл и тащит его к бару. Гарри отдает за этот тупой вечер свиданий почти десять долларов, и, когда наступает очередь сесть за свой столик, Хоран пару раз хлопает его по плечу и наигранно желает удачи. Он все еще не верит, что Гарри способен найти любовь без всей этой соулмейт фигни.

Он находит столик со своим номером, и за ним уже сидит милая брюнетка, возможно, чуть старше Гарри. Их разговор не клеится уже с самого начала, потому что она явно не заинтересована в Гарри, да и Стайлса бесят её залакированные волосы и откровенное платье.

Когда, наконец, звенит звонок, он с радостью пересаживается за следующий стол, за которым сидит другая девушка. Они приветствуют друг друга, знакомятся, но Гарри случайно прослушивает её имя, потому что через несколько столов замечает что-то знакомое. Его взгляд цепляется за всё ту же расшитую джинсовку и морщинки вокруг глаз. На этот раз Луи заливисто смеется, слушая какую-то девушку напротив него. Это странно… это… что этот парень вообще может тут делать? Да, эта кафешка считается студенческой, но, господи, вечер свиданий? Они же для таких лузеров как Гарри, а Луи явно не из его команды.

Он ничего не может с собой поделать, на протяжении всего рассказа девушки он не в силах оторвать взгляда от парня за другим столиком. Он рассчитывает, через сколько свиданий они окажутся друг напротив друга, а потом понимает, что тут пересаживаются только парни, а девушки остаются на своих местах, так что никак не выйдет, чтобы они сели вместе. Эй, что за гомофобия?

Гарри кусает губу, выжидая, когда же появится долгожданный звон, и, слава богу, спустя минуту, он быстро пересаживается, и Луи, соответственно тоже. Парень с цветочками садится за стол к какой-то девушке, и Гарри тут же оказывается рядом, неловко откашливаясь и тыкая девушку пальцем в плечо.

— Эм, извини, не могла бы ты пересесть? — он быстро улыбается ей, а Луи напротив округляет глаза, замечая Стайлса.

— Но это моё место, — усмехается она, не понимая, что происходит.

— Да, я знаю, я буквально на пару минут, эм… хочешь, мой друг у бара закажет тебе выпить? Вот тот блондин, идет? — она странно смотрит то на Луи, то на Гарри, но в итоге решает не вмешиваться и просто встает со своего места, направляясь к бару.

Гарри аккуратно усаживается на освободившееся место и видит, как Луи пытается изо всех сил скрыть свой смех. Ладно, ну Гарри и сам себе смешон, подумаешь.

— Привет, — улыбается он Луи, пока парень заинтересованно рассматривает его.

— Привет.

— Я — Гарри, — он протягивает парню руку. Честно говоря, Стайлс понятия не имеет что надо делать, ведь в прошлый раз он вроде как отшил Луи, но сейчас это его единственный шанс познакомиться хоть с кем-то и навалять Найлу в его суждениях.

— Да, я знаю, — кивает Луи, скрещивая руки на груди.

Гарри знает, что немного облажался, но он не думал, что этот парень действительно может обидеться на него. Ну, он всего лишь отказался идти на подозрительную вечеринку, что в этом такого?

— Слушай, извини, — выдыхает он. — Я просто, просто был немного взволнован тем, что ты вдруг… я просто не привык, понимаешь? Обычно меня никуда не зовут, и это ведь не фильм какой-то, где вдруг красивый парень подходит к тебе и знакомится, — он нервно поправляет рукой свои волосы, желая провалиться сквозь Землю от стыда, но на Луи, кажется, действует его неубедительная речь, потому что на его лице снова расползается улыбка.

— Ты считаешь меня красивым?

Гарри удивленно смотрит на него.

— Ну… конечно. Постой, это всё, что ты запомнил?

Луи усмехается.

— Я думал, я не понравился тебе, поэтому ты меня и отшил.

Гарри виновато пожимает плечами.

— На самом деле я просто идиот.

Никто из них не собирается это оспаривать.

Они проводят несколько минут постепенно оттаивая друг к другу и непринужденно болтая, как старые приятели. Забавный факт: Гарри узнает, что Луи живет через один дом от него. Странно, что они никогда не встречались раньше, хотя, Гарри думает, что, возможно, он просто сам не замечал Луи.

— Так… извини за вопрос, но что ты делаешь на вечере свиданий? — Гарри хмурит брови, глядя на то, как медленно Луи делает глоток из своего бокала с вином. Ладно, может ли этот парень перестать быть таким очевидным геем?

— Это всё моя сестра, — парень усмехается и откидывается на спинку стула. Гарри может сравнить Луи с легким летним ветерком, приятным и ненавязчивым, но в тоже время очень мягким, и таким нужным, что его постоянно недостает. Стоит получить небольшую порцию, как нужно еще, иначе сгоришь от жары. Луи разговаривает очень эмоционально, так, что Гарри хочется слушать его все больше и больше. А когда футболка парня чуть задирается на ключицах, то Стайлс видит несколько красивых и ярких татуировок в форме цветов и каких-то узоров. Прелесть какая (нет).

— У тебя есть сестра? — задает глупый вопрос Гарри, отчего Томлинсон фыркает над его очевидностью.

— Да. Лотти. Она организовала этот вечер свиданий, и так как желающих парней было мало, она попросила прийти меня. Ну, знаешь, чтобы все эти девушки не чувствовали, что их надули на деньги. Хотя, честно говоря, так оно и есть, ведь я — гей.

Гарри немного давиться воздухом, а потом просто неуверенно смотрит Луи в глаза.

— Ты гей?

— А бокал вина, яркие шмотки и мой подкат к тебе в магазине были недостаточными намеками? — парень усмехается, распрямляясь на стуле, и, выставив локти на стол, наклоняется ближе к Гарри.

— Посмотри, у меня на джинсовке цветочные нашивки, которые сделали мне мои сестры, ты думаешь это недостаточно по-гейски? — насмешливо шепчет он. Гарри не может оторвать взгляда от ярких чернил на его груди и от морщинок вокруг глаз и от этой ласковой улыбки. Внутри него такое странное наваждение, будто множество бурлящих чувств смешались в одно, и Гарри не знает какому из них он хочет поддаться. Ему нестерпимо хочется коснуться Луи, он и сам не знает почему. Просто внутри так отчаянно бьет эта мысль, как железным молотом. Гарри пытается сморгнуть это случайное желание и отодвинуться подальше от этого парня. Он кажется довольно опасным. Из тех мальчиков, ну вы знаете, которые влюбят вас в себя, а потом разобьют ваше сердце, потому что они все такие легкие как летние ветерки, так просто очаровывают вас, влезают в вашу жизнь, а потом так же просто уходят из нее, потому что сила Кориолиса толкает их в другую сторону. И они оставляют вас в одиночестве, собирать себя потом по кускам.

Тем не менее, Гарри чувствует, что ему сложно противиться этому странному очарованию паренька.

Но что, если Найл прав, и Гарри никогда не сможет полюбить Луи? Или Луи никогда не сможет полюбить Гарри, зная, что тот принадлежит кому-то другому? Хотя, никому он не принадлежит. Гарри целый. Гарри не нужна какая-то там мифическая вторая половинка. И Гарри нравится, как Луи говорит немного с акцентом, своим высоким голосом, полным ласковой мягкости. Гарри нравится, что они смотрят друг на друга, как давние друзья, но не без очевидной симпатии. И, возможно, Гарри совсем немного нравится Луи. Так почему он должен думать о чем-то еще, а не о том, что он, быть может, встретил того самого парня?

И плевать, что на руке Гарри тупая метка.

И плевать, что у Луи этой долбанутой метки нет.

Звонок так некстати звенит, оповещая о том, что парам в очередной раз надо поменяться местами. Девушка, чей столик они заняли, вопросительно смотрит на них, и Гарри без понятия, что делать.

— Мне, наверное, стоит уйти, — неловко говорит он. Луи кивает, но отчаянно цепляется за него взглядом, будто не хочет отпускать.

Гарри смотрит на Найла, который прожигает дыру в его затылке своим испытующим взглядом.

— Или знаешь, — вдруг начинает он, заставляя Луи встать напротив него и выжидающе уставиться. — Не хочешь сходить со мной на еще одно свидание?

Глаза Луи загораются хитрым блеском.

— Ещё одно? А ты решил, что я уже засчитал это за первое?

Гарри закатывает глаза.

— Я могу купить тебе еще вина. Это будет считаться?

Парень самодовольно ухмыляется, складывая руки на груди.

— Пожалуйста, Луи. Если ты не согласишься, мой друг Найл будет считать меня занудным неудачником всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Я хочу цветов, Гарри, — хмыкает он, и смотрит куда-то в сторону, будто совершенно не заинтересован в этом разговоре. — Я буду ждать тебя здесь завтра в шесть. И не опаздывай.

Прежде чем Луи подмигивает ему на прощание и уходит, Гарри замечает за его спиной Найла с двумя поднятыми большими пальцами.

***

 

Гарри собирается на свидание, словно глупая девчонка. Как оказалось, в его гардеробе нет абсолютно ничего, что можно было бы надеть для такого случая. Есть куча футболок, помятых и застиранных, с глупыми принтами, и выглядящими так, будто Гарри хочет спугнуть Луи, нежели наоборот.

Так что он одалживает у Найла более-менее приличную клетчатую рубашку, потому что его запястья должны быть прикрыты.

Аккуратная татуировка становится ярче и отчетливее, когда Гарри стоит в цветочном магазине, выбирая букет для Луи.

Он не знает, что вообще принято дарить на первом свидании. Он же не умник какой-то, откуда бы ему знать язык цветов. Хотя, когда он оказывается среди этого бесконечного множества запахов и оттенков, он жалеет, что это не так. В любом случае, раньше ему было просто некому дарить цветы.

Продавщица странно смотрит на него, когда он пытается ей что-то объяснить. Она предлагает ему несколько вариантов цветов, но Гарри они не нравятся: выглядят как-то… нелепо.

В конце концов, он невольно кидает взгляд на свое запястье, скрытое за рукавом и просит дать ему одну единственную розу, и когда женщина дает ему бледно-лиловую розу (потому что красные слишком банально, и продавщица говорит, что он бы выглядел нелепо с цветком означающим настоящую любовь) он просит её срезать все шипы на ней. Все, до последнего.

Луи ждет его у кафе в назначенное время. Он в нетерпении переминается с ноги на ногу и высматривает Гарри, будто опасаясь, что тот не придет, и когда Стайлс подходит к нему, то прежняя улыбка снова освещает лицо джинсового мальчика.

Однако, когда Гарри протягивает ему свой подарок, Луи странно хмурится, осторожно касаясь гладкой ножки цветка. Их пальцы даже не соприкасаются.

Луи тащит его вдоль центральной улицы, мимо кафе и ресторанов, из которых льется живая музыка и повсюду романтичная атмосфера, как в глупых любовных фильмах. Только Гарри и Луи не могут даже зайти ни в один из них — они оба бедные студенты, у которых в кармане наличных разве что на хот-дог.

Гарри слушает рассказ Луи о том, как они с семьей перебрались в Лондон, как ему пришлось с трудом оставить сестер и мать, чтобы переехать в кампус. А еще его фамилия, оказывается, Томлинсон. И Гарри заворожен буквально каждым его словом.

Он честно не думал, что их свидание может пройти хорошо. В любом случае, это всего лишь из-за спора Гарри и Найла. Ну, так он думал ровно до того момента, пока Луи не испачкал намеренно его футболку мороженным, злорадно при этом смеясь.

— Ты это специально!

Луи строит невинное лицо, прижимая руку к груди.

— Ни в коем случае, Гарри. Просто хотел увидеть тебя без футболки.

И он снова смеется. Так заразительно и легко, что даже Гарри, чья улыбка появляется пару раз в год, и то лишь по особенным случаям, выпускает смешок. Неа, не так. Он хихикает, прямо как Джемма, которая рассказывает про своего нового парня. Отвратительно.

Гарри хочет взять Луи за руку, это действительно его единственное желание с тех пор, как они оказались за одним столиком в кафе, но он не хочет напугать его. Луи кажется таким неустойчивым, таким хрупким и нежным. Гарри желает лишь маленького прикосновения, но оставляет руки при себе. Он все еще джентльмен.

Луи ведет его по знакомой улице все ближе и ближе к их домам, беспечно рассказывая Гарри о всякой ерунде, вроде того, что его друг Зейн только-только начал писать новый роман. Стайлс просто из интереса спрашивает его, о чем эта книга, и Томлинсон беспечно отвечает:

— О соулмейтах.

И бум. Сердце Гарри падает, и от его настроения не остается и следа. Всего одно слово и его чертово душевное равновесие падает.

Он кусает губы, продолжая слушать Луи, но все что вертится у него на языке, это слова признания. «Знаешь, Луи, я как бы тоже из этих… ну, соулмейтов. Ага. Единственный в мире. И, возможно, вселенная меня уже предназначила кому-то, а я тут хожу с тобой и даю ложные надежды нам обоим…»

Кошмарно.

Луи останавливается возле одного из домов, ухмыляясь, гладя Гарри в глаза. 

Очевидно, что он ждет хотя бы слов прощания, но вместо этого получает лишь нервную улыбку.

С минуту они стоят и просто пялятся друг на друга. Луи уже сказал это стандартное «вот и мой дом», а Гарри все еще просто смотрит на него. Его губы вдруг онемели и язык тоже. В горле застряло предательское признание, и Луи замечает его волнение и нахмуренные брови.

Наверное, он думает, что Гарри хочет поцеловать его, но стесняется.

Как бы не так.

— Лу, я…

Луи прерывает его, качая головой и выставляя палец. Его лицо неумолимо приближается к Гарри, и тот слышит лишь тихое «тшшш», прежде чем мягкие сладкие губы касаются его.

Сердце Гарри бешено стучит, он буквально слышит каждый его стук в своих висках. Время замирает, и каждый звук становится в тысячу раз тише. Остается только это громкое «тук-тук-тук».

На самом деле Гарри целовался много раз. Ну, это было в школе, и он был ребёнком, и кое-кто даже общался с ним. Но он никогда не целовался так. Одна рука Луи располагается на его бедре, а другая притягивает его за шею. Язык парня вторгается в его рот, и все что Гарри нужно - это немного воздуха, и еще больше поцелуев. Определенно.

Луи больше не нежный ветерок, он сильный циклон, который завладевает Гарри полностью. Все мысли парализует и трудно дышать, когда Томлинсон прижимает его ближе, соприкасаясь с его губами снова и снова.

И Гарри чувствует, что что-то не так. Его последней мыслью было то, что ему плевать на тупые соулмейтские знаки, что пусть вселенная засунет свои правила куда хочет. Гарри нравится целовать Луи, Гарри нравится Луи… А теперь определенно что-то не так…

Его руку ломит, словно кости разрушаются сами собой. Его запястье горит.

Он шипит и отрывается от Луи, ошарашено смотрящего на него. Рукой Гарри невольно отодвигает рукав своей рубашки, смотря на то, как чернила расползаются по запястью.

Он даже не замечает, что лицо Луи исказила та же боль, и то, как парень прижимает ладонь к запястью на правой руке. Гарри просто смотрит на то, как его шипы медленно тускнеют и словно… растворяются. Что за херня?

— Что за херня? — ошеломленно произносит он, скорее просто для себя, а не для кого-то еще. — Что ты наделал? — а вот теперь он уже обращается у Луи.

Томлинсон в шоке смотрит на него, и тогда Гарри замечает необычные изменения не только у себя. Он тянется рукой к запястью Луи, но успевает увидеть только яркие лиловые разводы.

— Что ты наделал? — снова спрашивает он, но голос звучит тихо, будто для пустоты.

Они смотрят друг на друга, будто видят впервые. Тишина ночи давит на них обоих, пока Гарри не решает её разрушить.

— Ты как-то… как-то смог её снять?

— Что? — Луи непонимающе хмуриться.

— Что было на твоей руке? — Гарри пялится на его запястье, как будто хочет прочитать там все ответы. Но ответов нет, лишь гладкая чистая кожа.

— Метка. Метка соулмейта.

Взглядом Гарри тут же впивается в лицо Луи. Он ни черта не понимает сейчас….

— И что было на твоей метке? Что… я имею в виду…

— Роза.

Глаза Луи находят его.

— Лиловая роза.

Он приподнимает в руке подарок Гарри, и всё это похоже на безумие. Что происходит?

— Что было на твоей? — тихо спрашивает Томлинсон.

Гарри мешкается. Он отворачивается, будто не желая говорить об этом. Его взгляд цепляется за граффити на стене, и он выпаливает:

— Там… стихотворение. Шекспир. «Тебе — мое вино, моя душа.»

Он слышит, как Луи недовольно вздыхает позади него.

— Гарри, зачем ты врешь?

Гарри оборачивается и смотрит на него в удивлении.

— Я не вру.

Луи тянется рукой к его запястью, и Гарри почти отшатывается, но позже вспоминает, что прятать ему уже нечего и спокойно дает парню коснуться его кожи.

— Здесь были шипы. — произносит Томлинсон, мягко проводя пальцем по покраснению.

— Ты этого не знаешь, — отчаянно произносит Гарри.

— Гарри…

Голос Луи звучит умоляюще и устало. Он берет Гарри за руку, пытаясь сплести их пальцы, но Стайлс тут же одергивается, будто обжигаясь.

— Я тоже однажды был у доктора. Когда это только появилось.

Глаза Гарри расширяются. Он просто не может поверить в это.

— Они обещали, что никто не узнает! — кричит он. Неужели его просьбы не вмешиваться в это ничего не стоили? Гнев переполняет его. Он ненавидит всё это. Ненавидит доктора Хейгена и других врачей, ненавидит вселенную, ненавидит то, что каким-то образом их связь с Луи исчезла.

Томлинсон сочувствующе смотрит на него.

— Они и не говорили. Я сам узнал.

Во рту у Гарри пересыхает. Он точно не может больше дышать. В голове бардак, и он просто хочет вернуться на пару месяцев назад, когда всего этого с ним не было, когда он просто был нелепым парнем Гарри из продуктового магазина.

— Как долго ты знал?

Луи тяжело вздыхает.

— Знал что? Что ты моя родственная душа? — горько усмехается он. — Поначалу я ничего не знал. Хотел найти тебя сам. Но, честно говоря, ты мне нравился очень давно, и я подумал, это ведь ненормально, что мне кто-то нравится, когда у меня есть соулмейт. И я почему-то решил, что это ты. Я думал, мы должны чувствовать это притяжение, ну, как в книгах. Думал, что ты сразу поймешь, что это я, а я, что это ты. И мы счастливо уйдем в закат. Я был уверен, что это ты, потому что, ну… я ведь два года смотрю на то, как ты спишь на задних сидениях парт или как раскладываешь товар в магазине, как обедаешь в столовой. Я хотел к тебе подойти, но ты все время не замечал меня. Тогда я решил, что, видимо, ошибся. Я говорил с доктором и спросил, не знает ли он еще какого-нибудь человека, у которого нашлась метка, и он занервничал. Я пробрался в его кабинет, и… — он переводит дыхание, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза. Вечерний ветер окутывает их холодом, но внутри у Гарри словно пожар. — И я нашел папку с твоим именем. Прости.

— За что ты извиняешься?

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Очевидно, ты не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал об этом, и ты не хотел, чтобы у тебя был соулмейт.

— Дело не в этом, Лу.

Внутри у Гарри все тяжелеет. Он не знает, нравится ли он Луи, потому что он это он, или он нравится ему только потому, что им было это предназначено. Гарри скоро с ума сойдет от своих мыслей.

— Я хотел влюбиться в кого-то, потому что… не знаю, потому что мне нравится его смех или потому что от его прикосновений у меня сводит живот. Или… я не знаю, но точно не потому, что рисунки на наших руках совпадают. Я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то любил меня, только потому что обязан.

— Но я не обязан! — яростно отстаивает Луи. — Я не обязан был проглатывать язык в твоем присутствии или дрочить на твои ямочки на щеках. Но я делал это, и это было задолго до того, как наши рисунки совпали.

— Тогда почему они исчезли? Почему ты дотронулся до меня, и мы перестали быть соулмейтами?

— Я не знаю.

Луи сокрушенно пожимает плечами.

— Может, мы просто перестали друг другу подходить? — аккуратно замечает Гарри, прикусывая губу. Луи хмурится после его слов, так что складка пролегает на его лбу. Он складывает руки на груди в защитном жесте — слова Гарри ранят.

— И что? Теперь ты больше не пригласишь меня на свидание? Я больше тебе не нравлюсь? Без метки я не такой желанный, да, Гарри?

Его губы сжимаются, и лицо у него такое, будто ему хочется ударить Стайлса. Гарри и сам себя хочет ударить. Разве ему не всё равно на законы вселенной? Если кто-то там решил, что Гарри и Луи ошибка, то ему все равно. Он решил совсем по-другому.

Его губы соприкасаются с губами Луи. Ему не нужно ничего говорить или объяснять, просто движение — и Томлинсон понимает все без слов. Изгиб губ Гарри шепчет ему о том, что только что двое парней обманули вселенную. Или она их. Но это не важно, потому что в итоге команда ГаррииЛуи в выигрыше.

***

 

Гарри прижимает податливое тело к двери, слыша недовольный стон (который на самом деле полон наслаждения, уж он-то знает). Парень возле него откидывает голову и судорожно дышит, словно задыхается, когда губы Гарри начинают терзать его шею. Руками он пытается дотянуться до пуговиц на джинсовке, скидывая свою самую любимую (наверное, с самой первой их встречи) вещь на пол. Когда-нибудь Гарри попросит своего мальчика надеть только её, эту глупую расшитую куртку, и возможно возьмет его прямо так, обнаженного и нуждающегося, одетого в одну единственную вещь. Когда-нибудь, точно.

А сейчас он просто придавливает Луи сильнее, закидывая его ноги себе на бедра, и позволяя их телам тереться друг о друга в неритмичных движениях, которые прерываются безудержными поцелуями.

— Всего третье свидание, Стайлс, а ты уже тащишь меня в постель, — шипит Луи, потому что Гарри сильно засасывает кожу на его шее. Он даже немного жалеет, что их меток больше нет, потому что с тех пор как Луи и Гарри стали проводить непозволительно много времени вместе (сначала просто как друзья, а потом, сдаваясь и понимая, что глупо ходить вокруг да около) ему хочется пометить Томлинсона. Хочется, чтобы все знали, что они вместе. Хотя, их переплетенные пальцы и поцелуй в столовой, после того как Гарри смущенно спросил «ты бы хотел быть со мной, Луи? Ну, как бойфренды?», были весьма красноречивы. И, тем не менее, всякий раз, когда Луи неаккуратно наклоняется за упавшим листом в аудитории, или смеется в ответ на флирт какого-нибудь бариста, Гарри хочется ткнуть всех смотрящих в их запястья, как бы говоря «что тут неясного? Этот парень мой!». Зато теперь он может сам ставить любые метки на теле мальчика. А влюбленные глаза Луи и браслет с именем «Гарри» на его руке и так не дают никому надежды.

Гарри нравится осознание того, что они с Луи связаны. Что они чертовы соулмейты, даже если это больше нигде не зафиксировано. Гарри кажется, что его сердце кусочек за кусочком уходит к Луи.

Томлинсон чуть не скулит, когда бедра Гарри слишком сильно прижимаются и проезжаются по его затвердевшему члену. Стайлс не может оторвать своих губ от изрисованной груди парня, вдыхая аромат его кожи и чувствуя, как все его тело наполняется дрожью.

— Надеюсь, ты приготовил свечи и все такое для нашего первого раза? — находит в себе силы ухмыльнуться Луи, а Гарри тут же замирает, прекращая свои действия.

— Нет, Лу… Я…

— Придурок, — смеется Томлинсон, целуя покрасневшие губы, Гарри усмехается, понимая, наконец, что это всего лишь шутка, однако…

— Что за чёрт, — ошарашено шепчет Луи, когда они, наконец, добираются до спальни Гарри (чуть не уронив лампу и не запнувшись о провода). Он смотрит на сотни лепестков лиловых роз разбросанных по постели и немного на полу. В комнате стоит приятный аромат, и Гарри надеется, что это достаточно романтично, потому что он не спец во всем этом, он даже не читал все эти тупые книжки про соулмейтов (ну почти), но там точно все суперсладко и красиво. Гарри хочет, чтобы Луи был доволен.

— Я не буду трахаться с тобой на этом, — многозначительно смотрит он на Гарри.

— П-почему? Тебе не нравится?

Голос Гарри пропитан неуверенностью. Он считал, что все будет идеально, вплоть с того момента, когда он сказал Луи, что поведет его в небольшой милый ресторанчик. Однако Томлинсон заткнул все его планы одним своим «Хазз, мы не будем притворяться тупой парочкой с кучей денег на эту фигню», и потащил его за хот-догами в центральном парке. Так они и провели весь вечер, сидя на траве и стирая друг у друга кетчуп с щеки. Голова Луи покоилась на его коленях, пока Гарри читал ему вслух одну из книг про соулмейтов, и они оба смеялись над тем, как глупо и неправдоподобно все в фантазии этих авторов.

А теперь Луи стоит перед ним и недовольно смотрит на разбросанные по постели цветы (которые разложил Найл, исключительно по просьбе Гарри, а не потому, что он очарован этими двумя).

Сердце Гарри болезненно сжимается, когда Луи обнимает его за талию и кладет подбородок ему на плечо.

— Малыш, это не то о чем ты подумал, — шепчет он, оставляя мягкие поцелуи на шее Стайлса. Плечо Гарри нервно дергается. — Просто это все слишком для нас. Я хочу сделать кучу плохих и грязных вещей с тобой, Гарри…

Глаза Гарри прикрываются от соблазняющего шепота в его ухо. Горячее дыхание Луи обжигает, превращая Стайлса в бабочку, а его парня — в огонь.

— Хазз, ты понимаешь? — руки Луи спускаются ниже, оглаживая ягодицы Гарри, и парня это сводит с ума. — Хочу сделать очень плохие вещи, Гарри. Как мы можем делать это на лепестках гребанных роз?

— Я просто подумал, что это романтично.

Луи качает головой и усмехается. Его глаза подернуты дымкой, когда он смотрит на Гарри. Гарри, который сторонился незнакомцев. Гарри, который неумело флиртовал. Гарри, который ненавидел буквально весь мир, но думал о том, будут ли лепестки роз на постели выглядеть романтично. Луи обожает его.

Он целует Гарри — страстно и развязно, потому что это то, что они чувствуют сейчас — всепоглощающее желание быть рядом друг с другом. Стайлс отвечает, прижимая Луи к себе так, будто тот его маленькая послушная сучка (не то, чтобы это не было так). Их руки быстро и нетерпеливо расстегивают джинсы друг друга.  
Гарри нравится, как выглядит Луи, когда отчаянно хочет чего-то, когда он весь такой маленький и требовательный, как сейчас, когда Стайлс прижимает его к постели, стягивая остатки одежды и жадно целуя каждый открывающийся участок кожи.

Гарри нравится, как Луи выгибается, когда он всего лишь проводит пальцами по его животу и бедрам, а потом мягко поглаживает вставший член сквозь трусы.  
Он наклоняется, целуя подтянутый живот его мальчика, и Луи требовательно цепляется за его волосы. Его губы двигаются дальше, пока он стягивает трусы, освобождая такое желанное тело от плена одежды.

Гарри касается губами головки, медленно обводя ее языком, пока Луи терпеливо ждет и тяжело вздыхает. Он игриво смотрит в глаза парня, чувствуя, что Томлинсона раздражает эта медлительность.

Когда его губы накрывают головку члена, Луи закусывает губу, пытаясь удержать себя от стона. Гарри уже знает, что Томлинсон обожает все контролировать, но когда его парень склоняется над его членом, медленно погружая в рот — довольно трудно держаться.

Пальцы Луи в его волосах сжимают волосы сильнее, надавливая на голову, и Гарри усмехается у себя в голове — его цветочный мальчик на самом деле та еще требовательная стерва.

Ради Луи Гарри честно и старательно изучал все особенности секса с парнем, тренировался как придурок на бананах, из-за чего Найл косо смотрел на него. В конце концов, до ирландца дошло, почему Стайлс покупает в их магазине так много желтых фруктов. «Фу!» — вот что он сказал.

Но Гарри все равно, он хочет быть как можно ближе к Луи, хочет, чтобы они разделяли вместе все возможные удовольствия.

Он поднимается так, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне, и срывает с губ любимого еще один быстрый поцелуй. Парень под ним усмехается, правда, довольно тяжело, потому что он все еще возбужден, а Гарри все еще ничего не сделал с этим.

— Теперь простыни пропахнут твоими глупыми цветами, — бурчит он, пока Гарри тянется за маленькой баночкой, растирая пальцами смазку.

— Они пропахнут твоей спермой, придурок, — хмыкает Стайлс, медленно обводя напряженное кольцо мышц.

— Да ну? Ты решил, что сможешь заставить меня кончить? С твоей-то скоростью, — Томлинсон дразнится, но только до того момента, как губы Гарри снова оказываются на его, шепча в поцелуй «заткнись, Луи». И он затыкается. Хотя это сложно, потому что от волнения он всегда много болтает.

Когда первый палец Гарри проскальзывает внутрь, Луи думает, что можно умереть за одну секунду, но когда к нему присоединяется второй, то он вообще перестает думать. Весь его мир ограничивается тонкими длинными пальцами парня над ним, который осторожно растягивает его, в то время как его губы оставляет жаркие поцелуи на его шее. Луи прижимает Гарри сильнее, не контролируя себя, когда тот задевает пальцами простату.

— Еще один? — хрипло спрашивает Гарри, и Луи отчаянно мотает головой.

— Нет, хочу почувствовать, как сильно ты меня растянешь.

Гарри тяжело сглатывает от этих слов и резко останавливается, потому что нельзя говорить такие вещи, когда твой парень пытается сконцентрироваться. Луи недовольно хмыкает, вскидывая бедрами и потираясь об обнаженное тело. В темноте комнаты, где единственный источник света — Луна, Луи выглядит так отчаянно и возбужденно, что это до покалывания в коже прекрасно.

— Хватит виснуть, Гарри. Ты же не уснул там во время нашего секса? — ворчит Томлинсон, и Гарри с рыком хватается за его бедра, переворачивая их и меняя местами.

— Ты достал меня, Луи. Теперь делай всё сам!

Луи на это лишь довольно улыбается, расставляя ноги по бокам от Гарри и цепляясь за плечи парня. Он делает легкое движение бедрами, заставляя член Стайлса проскользнуть мимо его ягодиц, и Гарри не может не застонать.

После этой ночи он с уверенностью скажет, что быть внутри Луи — самое лучшее чувство в его жизни. Ладно, оно определенно в топе, наравне с тем, когда Луи говорит, что любит его, или когда Луи усаживается к нему на колени и целует вдоль запястья левой руки.

Томлинсон медленно опускается, направляя член Гарри в себя, и его глаза зажмурены от смеси чувств — боли и удовольствия. Узость его тела способна свести Стайлса с ума.

Он упирается рукой в грудь Гарри, тяжело дыша и начиная двигаться на члене. У Гарри даже нет возможности пошевелиться — он будто парализован удовольствием, что накатывает на него с каждым движением Луи.

Гарри сжимает в руках ягодицы парня, слыша, как тот постанывает.  
Они начинают практически кричать в унисон, когда движения Луи становятся все быстрее.

— Лу, я больше не могу, — шепчет Стайлс, когда парень в его руках начинает слегка подрагивать. Мышцы его напряжены, на теле маленькие крупицы пота, а лицо искажено от гримасы удовольствия.

— Еще немного, Га…-

Гарри смотрит на то, как из последних сил Луи двигается на нем. Он протягивает руку к члену парня, начиная поглаживать пальцами головку и нежно проводить ладонью по всей длине.

Томлинсон вскрикивает и содрогается, его глаза все еще зажмурены и Гарри понимает, что это выражение лица «я только что получил самый офигенный оргазм в жизни». Мышцы ануса сокращаются, плотно обхватывая член Гарри, когда Луи в последний раз насаживается на него. Гарри видит, как расплывается светлый потолок над его головой, чувствует, как по всему его телу проходит электрический ток.

Ему слишком лень шевелиться и даже, когда Луи устраивается на его плече, он просто смотрит на то, как прикрываются глаза его парня и проводит пальцами по его губам и скулам, прежде чем уснуть, окутанный ароматом роз и кожи Луи.

***

 

— Гарри, хватит пялиться.

Стаканчик с кофе чуть не выпадает из его рук, когда Хоран нагло и грубо толкает его в плечо. В конце концов, что такого? Его парень только что очень медленно и слишком развязно доставал приправу с нижней полки, и, да, Гарри засмотрелся на это. Он имеет право.

— Отвали, я не пялился, — закатывает глаза он, заставляя себя перестать смотреть на ухмыляющегося ему Томлинсона.

— Ага, чуть глаза не сломал, — Хоран фыркает, облокачиваясь на стойку у кассы.

— Что он вообще тут забыл? Я понимаю, что вы такие влюбленные и все такое, но это не значит, что надо ходить в наш магазин каждый день.

— Не завидуй, эльф.

Гарри отмахивается от него, и уходит в другой конец магазина, где Луи стоит, рассматривая разные сладости.

— Как хорошо, что вы пришли, — улыбается Луи, уворачиваясь от поцелуя Гарри. — Не поможете мне выбрать кое-какие продукты?

— Лу, ну какому человеку вообще нужна помощь в выборе продуктов? — стонет Стайлс.

— Эй, у меня сегодня важный семейный ужин, вдруг мой парень не ест шоколадный мусс?

— Уверен, твой парень съест все, что угодно, — хлопает себя по лбу Гарри. Луи фыркает.

— И откуда такая уверенность?

— Не знаю, думаю, он просто любит тебя, поэтому…

Глаза Луи расширяются. Он смотрит на Гарри, как будто тот сообщил ему о конце света.

— Что?

— Ничего, — улыбается Гарри. — Шоколадный мусс, так шоколадный мусс.

Луи нервно кусает свою губу.

— До вечера, Лу, — Гарри откашливается, готовый уже развернуться и вернуться обратно к своим обязанностям, как чужая рука хватает его за запястье и тянет обратно. Губы Луи натыкаются на его, крепко целуя.

Он оставляет еще один крошечный поцелуй на щеке Гарри, тихо шепча «Люблю тебя тоже».

И если Найла немного тошнит от них, то они этого совсем не замечают.

***

 

— Итак, ребята, готовы?

Гарри с нежностью смотрит на парня в соседнем кресле. Луи протягивает ему свою руку, и Гарри тут же сжимает его пальцы. На самом деле, Гарри сейчас страшнее куда больше, чем Луи, но Томлинсону не обязательно об этом знать (хотя он все равно знает).

Девушка садится ближе к Стайлсу, сжимая в руке его левое запястье, в то время как другой парень с бородой и кучей тату сжимает правое запястье Луи.

Они не расцепляют свои руки, когда машинки начинают жужжать, пугая Гарри до усрачки. Это его первое («И последнее, Луи, клянусь Богом») тату.

— Вы, парни, типо как эти? Ну, псевдосоулмейты? — спрашивает девушка, когда убирает машинку подальше от кожи Гарри, потому что тому кажется, что если она коснется его еще раз — он потеряет сознание.

— Что значит псевдо? — спрашивает Томлинсон. В его глазах скопилась влага, но он все еще держится ради Гарри, потому что у него есть яйца, в конце концов. Он не будет реветь.

— Ну, часто приходят к нам. Просят сделать парные тату, как во всех этих историях про соулмейтов. Очень мило.

Она усмехается, а Луи и Гарри смотрят друг на друга, а потом на свои свежие рисунки на руках, которые все еще болят. Шипы и роза.

— А разве родственных душ больше не существует? — задает наивный вопрос Гарри. Вообще-то, он знает ответ, просто хочет увидеть, как губы Луи изгибаются в улыбке, после пережитой им боли в этих адских креслах.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Конечно, существуют, просто вселенная больше не дает нам подсказок. И люди ищут друг друга сами, безо всяких там меток.

Луи тяжело сглатывает, сжимая сильнее пальцы Гарри. В его глазах нежность и любовь, и Гарри не знает, как перестать на него смотреть.

Конечно, они знают, что родственные души никогда не вымирали. И дело не только в картинках на твоем теле. Никакие метки не заставили бы Гарри любить кого-то другого, кроме Луи. Потому что Луи — это Луи, а уже потом его соулмейт.

— Кстати, вы слышали, что недавно у девушки из Манчестера обнаружилась метка соулмейта?


End file.
